Unexpected
by gabii-something-person
Summary: Bella wants children, so she takes matters in her own hands. Edward is Alice's Husband's brother who is there when she see's the test says it's negative...or is it? Will they stay together? Better summary inside. AH/AU Give it a chance, should be good !
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** If you have a gun; shoot me. Hate me for not updating other stories? Hate that I'm writing another one? Shoot me. It has now come to the stage where I try to do whatever I can to kill myself…though I haven't shed blood…yet… If I die, I die painless…that's why I wanna be shot.

**Summary:** Bella Swan takes action into her own hands when she desperately wants a baby. While she has a false-negative answer at a test she gets drunk. When she wakes up she finds herself married to best friend's husband's brother. She's now Mrs. Bella Edward Cullen. What happens when they find out Bella was pregnant? Will Edward stay with her? AH/AU –rated M- BTW…Edward needed some money, so went to the hospital for quick cash.

Chapter 1 – Bella

"Everything's going to be okay," I whispered to myself as Dr. Cameron worked her magic on me down below.

I understand that this will probably take years to work, but Alice said it would. You've got to trust Alice, it's like she's some sort of physic. I've dated over a hundred guys, but I just couldn't find 'the one'. I even asked Jacob to fertilize me…but with him being gay an all it didn't work out so well. I mean, I told him we wouldn't have to have sex or anything, but to just give me some of his sperm… I know it sounds like I just came from the mental hospital, but I haven't…I probably _need_ to go. So I took matters into my own hands; sperm bank. I found a profile I though was amazing. The guy had perfect medical history and that was all I needed to know.

"All done now, all we do is elevate your legs for ten minutes and then wait. In a month time, if you get morning sickness I suggest a test and then I'll see you then. Let's just hope first time's a charm," Dr. Cameron smiled at me and patted my leg. Then I could feel the bed being tilted up.

She left me alone now. I lifted my legs in the air and waited.

The silent ticking of the stopwatch was making me nervous. That silent tick never in my life made me as nervous as I was now. Finishing school was hard, but not as hard as this. I was a writer, and I also owned a bookstore.

_Tick._

I breathed out.

This was the start of a new life.

Hopefully…

After I got dressed and fixed back up; I left. With a smile on my face, no one could bring my mood down. Just a month to go…just one short month.

I called Alice and told her to get ready so we could get going to dinner to celebrate. She said she would get Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle and Jacob.

I really hope this brings me a baby, even if I'm going to be a single mother. I had family and friends, and a girlfriend…well Jacob, but he made me call him that.

**A/N:** So what do you guys think? I know it's like the film The Back-up Plan…but it's still different. You will see the differences as I update. Anyways, if you like it or love it or hate it…review! I need the reviews they're like chocolate hearts…or cuts on my wrists…not painful but relaxing…yeah ok so I know I need to go to a shrink but screw it – I'M STILL SCAR FREE.

Also many thanks to my Beta Penny, I would probably update everything while sending it out written backwards or something…that actually happened once…Hehehe

Gabii xo'xo


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello my lovely readers…I have a need to say that Edward Cullen is under my bed and is threatening to rape me unless I write more of Unexpected. He says he likes this one best. So I said "Screw You" which ended up in him raping me…well it's not really rape…we both wanted it… So after all the vampire sex we had he read my mind and told me I had some great ideas for this story. So here I am…writing once again. So I suggest you thank Edward…and me…WITH REVIEWS ! Woop Woop !

**P.s. I don't think I told you guys this but it's mainly gonna be from Bella's POV…I might throw in some others…maybe…I don't know…we shall see…**

Chapter 2 – Celebrations

"I would like to make a toast, to my Bella. She has been through a lot but survived, and now having a baby may be just the cherry on the top. I can't say I'm surprised, I mean she will make a wonderful mother. Though now, when we don't even see whether she's with child or not, though she is positively glowing, we all can see how happy it makes her, I wish I took her up on her question and said yes. Though that would be weird… Me doing the dirty with Bella… Ha! So, to Bella! May she bring a happy baby into this world!" Jacob said as he raised a glass of champagne. Everyone smiled at me and touched their glasses together, as they laughed at Jacob's speech.

"You're such a woman sometimes Jacob," Edward laughed. Jacob smiled in his direction and pretended to throw back his imaginary hair.

"And you like it," he said in a high pitched girly voice. The whole table doubled over laughing at that statement.

"Maybe so, but I'm still into the ladies, so don't hold your horses my friend," Edward said to Jacob as he finished his drink.

"Can't hurt a guy to at least try," Jacob shrugged.

"Jacob, you have, like a million times, yet I think that just makes Edward like the women more," Alice said as she stroked Jacob's arm. He patted it with his own and smiled at her.

"Actually, if I was gay, such as every man sitting at this table, I would probably go for him, I mean he can't be that bad…right?" Edward said. Everyone looked at him with a questionable expression. When the waiter brought the food we all ate as we had our own conversations.

"So, have you told Charlie and Renee?" Esme asked.

Ah, my parents. They knew alright, they just said I was still too young and that I was screwing up my life by it. So basically they said they wish they never had Emmett and me, because it screwed up their life.

"They said I'm screwing up my life…so basically they want nothing to do with the baby or me," I replied as I stuck a carrot in my mouth. I hated vegetables, though now I had to start eating healthier.

Esme put her fork down put her hand on mine. Her eyes were sincere and very mother like.

"Don't worry Bella, if you need anything, and I mean anything at all, you know Carlisle and I will always be here for you. As will Alice, Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Jacob. You know we all love you, never forget that," she smiled.

I felt tears start to sting my eyes as I nodded. I smiled back at her and ate more of my food.

Then I noticed everyone was looking at me with concern in their eyes. They must have heard.

"Are you ok?" Emmett asked. I nodded and laughed a shaky laugh.

"Yeah, I'm fine, maybe the hormones are kicking in early," I laughed as a tear rolled down my face. They all smiled and nodded.

After dinner, we were to part ways and go home.

"You got a ride home?" Edward asked. I shook my head 'no' since Jacob would have driven me home, but he had a date.

"Want me to drive you?" he asked. I shrugged and nodded.

"So we're gonna see you tomorrow?" Rosalie asked and I nodded, she hugged me and kissed my cheek then went to her car with Emmett after he hugged me and nearly crushed me. Esme kissed my cheek and Carlisle hugged me the also left.

Alice looked at me then to Edward who was standing next to me and smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"You two would make a great couple…I mean I know it will happen but I can see it will happen soon," she beamed.

"You do understand he is your brother and you are practically saying I can have sex with him right?" I laughed. She nodded and hugged me goodbye. Jasper laughed and left after her.

"So Edward can drive you home?" Jacob asked. I nodded and hugged him goodbye.

"If he hurts you I will rape him for you and hurt him…maybe cut him a little…" Jacob whispered in my ear and left me laughing. I nodded to him and waved him off.

I turned around to look at Edward but he was staring at my eyes, and that made me feel weak. His emerald green eyes bore into my chocolate ones and it felt like we were the only people on earth.

"So, you ready to go?" Edward asked as he broke away, leaving me dazed. I nodded and breathed in deeply. He put his hand on the small of my back and walked me to his car.

His hand on my back felt too hot, like electricity, like it was always meant to be there…and other places.

When we sat down in his car I tried to buckle up my seat belt, but I couldn't for some reason. After Edward's door was firmly shut he leaned over and clipped me in.

The heat radiating off of his body cursed through me, making me light headed.

"Okay?" Edward whispered, his sweet breath washing over my face. I gulped and nodded.

Edward leaned back in his seat and started the car as a CD started to play.

"You like Debussy?" I asked. Claire De Lune was one of my favorite music pieces. It was so calming…Renee used to listen to it…

"Yeah, I can play it too, how do you know this?" he asked as he took a turn.

"I always liked classical music, the sounds from a piano were always calming to me," I said.

"Well, if you like you could come over tonight and I could play you something, then we could watch a movie," Edward blurted out.

We stopped at a stop light, near my road.

"I mean you don't have to if you don't want to, I'm just saying, maybe we could, possibly make a date…out of it?" he said nervously. I looked at him, and he was blushing.

I didn't say anything, until we stopped by my house.

"So, I'll see you soon?" Edward sighed. I undid my seat belt and turned in my seat.

"Is the sleepover offer still on?" I asked. Edward turned around looking shocked. I smiled at him and he nodded, a smile spreading on his face.

I loved that smile, that crooked grin made places sweat…places that shouldn't be sweating.

"Okay, so I'll just be right back, I need to go get my pajamas, and some other things," I smiled as I opened my door. He nodded 'ok' and turned the car off.

After I got my stuff Edward took me to his house. He played me a melody that brought tears to my eyes, it was so moving. After he finished playing he pulled me into his arms, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

It sure felt that way.

Edward carried me to his couch and sat me on his lap after he put The Back-Up plan in the DVD player.

We watched in silence and laughed at appropriate times.

"You know, this kinda sounds a little like my life…well the sperm bank thing…" I said. I looked up at Edward and found that he was looking down at me.

"Yeah, except that we've known each other for longer than they have… Bella, why didn't you ask for me to fertilize you?" he asked. That question threw me back. Why _didn't_ I ask him?

I breathed in and out slowly.

"I don't know…I guess it would have been weird…I guess…" I whispered.

We were silent for another ten minutes while we watched the movie.

"Can I kiss you?" Edward asked me, his breath near my ear, the voice barely a whisper.

I looked up at him. His eyes looked into my own and the sparkle in them told me something I didn't wanna know.

I didn't say anything, but just lifted my hands to his face and pulled his lips down to meet mine.

Why didn't I see him before? He was everything I have ever wanted.

As we kissed something went through my body that I really wished wasn't what Alice said happened when she was kissing Jasper.

I may be pregnant…with someone else's baby.

And now I was falling in love with Edward Cullen.

-5 weeks later-

The moment I walked through my door I ran to the bathroom.

I took the test out of the box and sat down over the toilet seat.

I waited.

I couldn't pee.

I couldn't _pee?_

What the hell? I haven't used the bathroom all day long, and it was mid-day now. I drank two teas and a bottle of water.

How could this be happening?

How could-

There…finally.

When I was done and put the test by the mirror.

Three minutes.

One green line it's negative, two pink lines it's positive.

…

…

…

The three minutes couldn't of went slower right?

Then my phone beeped it was time.

When I looked at the test I thought I was going to die.

The answer brought tears to my eyes.

I couldn't believe this was happening to me now.

"Shit," I whispered.

**A/N:** Mwahahahaha ! I'm evil ! Not so evil because I bet everyone knows what the answer is. Who wouldn't ! If you have read the summary you SHOULD KNOW ! Anyway, if you want me to update REVIEW !

Special thanks to Penny my Beta, who I bet now is getting annoyed by my change of ideas…hahaha…so many different things.

Gabii xo'xo


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** So, I noticed I gave Edward a small retardation moment. I didn't notice until I updated it and read it over again. Weird right? So anyway, I dyed my hair red, so I guess it gave me ideas…but I don't know. Blonds are dumb…brunettes are smart…what happens to the emo people who dye their hair red? Who knows…I mean I asked Edward-the one that's under my bed- but he said he doesn't know. So, get on with the reading !

Chapter 3 – What the hell happened?

I stared at the test for half an hour.

I couldn't believe this.

Should I be upset or happy?

I don't know what to think.

A knock on the door startled me and I dropped the test in the trash. I knew my eyes were red and puffy, make-up leaving streaks down my face, but I didn't care.

I opened the door to find Edward standing there, looking worried. I closed my eyes and fell into Edward's awaiting arms. He held me close as I cried onto his shirt, leaving stains.

"Shhh…" he whispered, as he stroked my hair, "what happened?"

"Th-th-th-the t-t-t-test was n-n-n-negative," I sobbed. Edward sighed and kissed my hair. He picked me up bridal style and carried me to my room. Sitting down he pulled me onto his lap, rocking me back and forth.

"I'm sorry, you can go if you want…I don't mean for you to see me like this," I said to Edward, my voice hoarse. He shook his head no and kissed my forehead.

We stayed like that; me sitting on Edward's lap, his arms wrapped around me securely. My tears finally stopped and my breathing finally evened out.

"Can we do something tonight?" I asked Edward. I didn't wanna stay home.

"Sure babe, where do you wanna go?" he asked.

"I don't know, you pick," I shrugged. Edward nodded and put a finger under my jaw, and lifted my face up. Edward kissed me gently then, making me moan. He chuckled against my lips as I felt him smile.

"Ok, then get our bags packed up for two days, and let's go."

I looked at Edward; he just smiled at me and set me on the floor as he stood up.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Las Vegas," he said and went to pick my underwear. Why was he picking my underwear?

I shrugged and went over to kiss him again.

When we arrived in Vegas, Edward checked us in a hotel room. Or that room right at the top…that large one…I can't even remember the name. After we set our things there and changed into something else we left to go to the downstairs casino. After I had about two drinks I couldn't remember anything.

Well one thing…

Throwing up on Elvis; now that was classic.

**A/N**: Hey, so I know this must have took you like 30seconds to read but I think I have something called…erm…writers block ? Where I can't think of nothing to write… Well I hope that goes away… ANYWAYS review please ! You know that button you press just below this ? Yeah, well press it and gimme feedback..


End file.
